1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention deals with the field of economical easily assembled shelving configurations formed of heavy paper which can support relatively lightweight items in the range of 3 to 5 lbs. when thumbtacked or attached to the wall area by pushpins or the like. These devices are particularly usable in schools, where a great number of displays of different items on bulletin boards or wall areas are required.
The present invention is capable of being sold in large quantities as paper blanks and can be easily and quickly assembled and after the desired usage is completed can be discarded due to the extremely low cost thereof in view of the fact that they are made from paper or paper stock materials.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Many devices have been conceived for providing display supports such as those in U.S. Pat. No. 1,495,943 issued May 27, 1924 to B. Wiley on a Displaying Support; U.S. Pat. No. 1,933,374 issued Oct. 31, 1933 to J. Haggard on a Window Display Shelf; U.S. Pat. No. 2,049,638 issued Aug. 4, 1936 to A. Bennett on an Advertising Bracket Sign; U.S. Pat. No. 2,465,635 issued Mar. 29, 1949 to J. Conterio on a Corner Wall Shelf; U.S. Pat. No. 2,564,259 issued Aug. 14, 1951 to A. Hoglund on a Variety Shelf; U.S. Pat. No. 2,888,148 issued May 26, 1959 to H. Meyers on Shelf Extenders; U.S. Pat. No. 2,900,667 issued Aug. 25, 1959 to J. Longenecker on a Method Of Making A One-Piece Display Device; U.S. Pat. No. 2,944,677 issued July 12, 1960 to H. Stumpf, Jr. on a Shelf Extender Display Or Storage Device; U.S. Pat. No. 2,957,584 issued Oct. 25, 1960 to M. Jenkins on a Folding Disposable Toothbrush Rack; U.S. Pat. No. 3,139,192 issued June 30, 1964 to A. Maguire on a Knock-Down Cardboard Shelf Structure; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,193,108 issued July 6, 1965 to R. Johnson on a Shelf Extender.